Moon Shadow
by Octavia Deveraux
Summary: What happens when disaster struck when Edward and the family were forced to stay home because of the sun? What if this disaster could mean the end to our favorite couple?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Edward, wow, so many words to describe him, fun, handsome, caring, but, I cant help but think he's going to leave me any minute. Like it's only a matter of when or where. I can feel it in my bones, the urge for him to leave radiates from him. I can see through the lies he said to me for the past month and I know he just doesn't want to be with me. It's only a matter of time before I'm going to be alone again and this time it's for sure.

I want to be with him, of course any girl would. He just doesn't realize the fear I have for him to leave is so great. In fact I think he loves me too much, I know it sounds weird but its true. He loves me, and especially worries about me more than anything else, and if that means leaving for my well being… Poof! He's gone. I wish he would just stop and think for himself for once. That would bring the most happiness to me, then he'll realize that he wants me, and he'll do anything to BE with me, not protect me.

Well, as this whole shenanigan goes on, school continues. Well as it turns out I'm valedictorian, wow. Well, actually I really don't care if I'm valedictorian; I have bigger things to worry about. Now let me go to the top of my list: first, Edward leaving me (no surprise there) Two: Victoria killing me. Three: the Voltri coming and figuring out I'm not changed. I guess you could see that I'm a little caught up to be worried about school.

So here's the story of what happens a month before graduation…


	2. change

_Hey people I'll try to figure out fanfiction, I'm still a little confused on why I cant even see my own story on the computer, but I guess its posted. Anyways I found it a little hard to portray Bella's thoughts in this chappie, but I hope you understand the true meaning of it all._

**Change**

I want Edward to change me, what is _so_ bad about being immortal, having vampirism like powers, and me being with him forever? Does he think that it's _his _thing to be a vampire? Quite frankly I'm getting a little peeved.

I thought these things as I looked out of the window on the south side of the class. I couldn't see the sun but I could see the evidence of the mourning hue disappearing as the sun came up. It was a sunny day, no Edward, no purpose.

That's what I hated, when Edward is not around I have no purpose, like the outgoing Bella dies as her boyfriend goes away. Isn't it that reason some wives of men leave? Because of their lack of purpose, the need for them just dies out like Christmas feeling in July?

Were getting more distant as the days go on, like when he touches me its not as genuine as it used to be. It was almost like the time before Edward left me.

I left my English class and headed off toward my third period. Along the way Mike Newton stopped me in the middle of the hallway.

"Bella, Bella? Bella wait!" he shouted almost too loud for a high school hallway to be.

"Mike, what do you want?" I asked I tried to ask nicely but I couldn't help put a little hiss in my tone.

"Bella, please could I talk with you privately after school? Its kind of important." He said urgently almost in one breath.

Realizing how desperate he was I began to worry. Is he ok? Did he need any help with homework? Somehow, in the back of my head it told me no. something more important is going on, and I'm apart of it.

"Sure Mike, yes Ill meet you in the parking lot, but what is this about? Is it between you and Jenny?" I asked. He shook his head no, gravely. So it's something bad, well that's just great like I need anymore bad news. Ugh!

"After school don't forget." He said solemnly. Not like the usual Mike I know, it was almost sad.

Well the day went on in one big blur, it was so boring I almost forgot about Mike standing in the courtyard waiting for me after Gym.

"Bella I'm over here!" he shouted beckoning me toward him.

I walk over there not knowing what I was getting myself into. What if he's going to ask me out _again?_ Jeez, that will be so annoying.

As I drew near him, he seemed to tense up. Like he was regretting every second of this meeting.

"Hey Mike, what's this about?" I asked sincerely.

Mike didn't look very good, it looked like he was going to throw up. He started to tear up a little bit and his shoulders began to shudder with sobs.

"Bella I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of even made this meeting, but I have to do this. I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered.

"Dear Isabella, it's been a while hasn't it?" said a dark, cold voice from behind me.

Immediately knowing who it was, I slowly turned to the face of the man I have feared for the pass months. His cold aura filled the empty parking lot, making it almost impossible to breathe. His white, granite hard skin, sparkled in the afternoon sun.

"Mr. Newton thank you so much for your assistance. You made your part of the deal, now for mine." He said as he threw a vial of silvery liquid toward him as he caught it in his left hand.

"Go into the woods and put that into an open wound, better off cutting yourself with a knife." said Aro.

I just stared at Mike, in complete horror. How did he know about vampires? Aro must have told him! Oh God! He's going to kill me, because Edward didn't change me. And what's Mike holding in his hands? 'Go into the woods and put it on an open wound?' What? Oh wait, that's venom! Mike wanted to be a Vampire! The traitor! The backstabbing, damned traitor!

"And for you Isabella, I think we should go into the woods as well, Mr. Newton care to join us?" motioning at me, Mike advanced on me. Quickly realizing that Aro wanted mike to carry me, I ran. I ran as fast as I could the other direction. But to one fatal flaw, I tripped. But this time I tripped full speed, onto the hard rocks that one of them hit me square on the side of my head…


	3. blood

_**Well I have to say I really love this chappie! Review people I command you! cracks whip**_

_**P.S. I do not own anything from twilight…I want you Edward!!!**_

Blood 

It's a strange feeling being unconscious; you feel the time elapsing as the world functions around you. Since you have nothing to do the time feels even longer. Well put me being unconscious, nothing to do, and scared out of my wits on what's going to happen to me since a sinister vampire and a manipulated Mike Newton carrying me on his shoulder.

Well I knew one thing, I was going into the woods probably to either, 1: get killed as quickly as possible, or 2: get tortured, then die a slow and painful death while Mike Newton watches the whole thing.

I tried so hard to wake up, to will my eyes to open but I seem to be doing the opposite effect. I seem to be getting deeper and deeper into my slumber than actually making some headway on waking myself up from this total freak- out situation.

It seemed hours and hours has passed, and I'm just in my little dark space in the back of my mind waiting it all out. Or maybe I'm already dead? While I was knocked out Aro decided that he wanted it to be painless. That would be a blessing.

Though, I do believe that I would know if I was dead, something tells me I would either see a light at the end of a tunnel or me falling in the burning pits of (ok I'm Christian so I cant say "or write" the opposite of heaven so just imagine the words there)

I began to see something in my conscious, a figure slowly started to appear ever so slowly in front of my vision. After a minute or two I started to see limbs, then the small details of his face. It was Aro. His paper-like skin glowing in the darkness, a smirk upon his face.

"Isabella, WAKE UP!" he suddenly bellowed.

My eyes flash open faster than I could believe, faster than even a vampire could go. I quickly realize that it was dark, and it was in the middle of the woods. I was tied up onto a tree by my hands, also I wasn't wearing my usual clothes, all I was in were my underwear and bra, freezing in the weather.

There in the middle of the clearing stood Mike and Aro. Aro stood a good distance between him and Mike, just in case of accidents. Aro had on dark robes with a dagger in hand. The other hand another vial of venom, the silvery liquid stirred as he shook it.

"Ahh! Isabella as it seems your not a vampire like what Edward and I agreed upon your last trip to Italy." He said cheerfully. It almost made me retch.

"But, as the progressing days go on I get the feeling that you will be a waste if I just killed you, your too intriguing for that. Like your ability to resist Mr. Cullen's mind tapping gift or for that matter not being tortured by little Jane's skill."

"What are you going to torture me before you kill me? So be it, I don't care anymore, because I know deep down that Edward will go wherever I go! You can never separate us were too close!" I nearly screamed

"Is that so?" he taunted. "Is that how you've been feeling for the pass few weeks? Or is it you feel Edward is slipping away, not loving you as much as he did? Blinded by protecting you more than loving you? Blames himself for your nightmares, injuries, and your emotions? I guess if you call that love then so be it."

"SHUT UP ARO!" I screamed not wanting to hear this. My eyes start to brim with tears, the hot liquid stinging my cold cheeks.

I could see Mike taking a step toward me, coming to me to try to calm me down. I had enough of this, I'm just going to tell it like it is to him.

"Mike don't you dare come close to me you son of a bitch! I _never _liked you! I didn't even see you as a friend! You were too annoying and self absorbed to understand that I didn't love you! It was always Edward, and if you think you could get close to me just because he's not here, then your wrong." My last part was especially venomous. It hit him really hard too, he backed away to the spot he originally was and planted his feet into the ground. Too shocked to show any emotion.

Aro then took a step towards me and hissed into my ear, "Who said anything about killing you Dear Isabella?" he said then as he walked out of the clearing he called back, "Mike! Don't forget to inject her with the poison first, then you could after her!" he said as he tossed a second vial and then thrust the knife into a nearby tree then disappeared into the darkness beyond.

Then it was just Mike and me, alone in the clearing. I looked up to him and discovered him crying. Balling he went to the tree and pulled the knife out of the tree. Then advanced toward me, knife poised up in front of him, venom in the other hand.

"Mike don't…please not now…mike please stop." I said almost pleading.

But he didn't slow he just kept on advancing toward me until he was almost on top of me.

"Edward you know, he knows my sent, and jasper he could feel a human changing from half way across the globe. They will find me after they discover I was gone. I will live with them, and Aro then cant do anything about it. He just left us in the middle of forks woods." I said trying to convince him to stop, to think about what my boyfriend would do to him.

He stopped for a second then said, " Aro is smart, and he would have discovered a way to rid of the Cullen's." He bent toward me knife raised and vial open and ready at the moment.

With me tied up all I could do was thrash with no prevail. Then ever so slowly he made a deep gash in my stomach…


	4. a darker side

Bella just got sliced by Mike… hope you like this chapter it was kind of hard to write this one.

I don't own anything from Mrs. Meyer…Darn she gets to own Edward!!!! Ugh…I wonder if she would share him? Hmmmmmmmm………….I wonder?

- Octavia Deveraux ♫♪

**A Darker Side**

I scream as loud as I can as mike slashed me with the knife, it hurt like Hell, (Dear God forgive me for saying that…) I then started to smell the blood flowing out of my wound. The smell of the iron made my stomach retch; I almost threw up all over trembling Mike, with the open vial about to pour the silver liquid over me.

I stared in disbelief as he bent down to my half naked body and spilled the venom all over my wound. Tears flowing from both of our eyes he emptied it out onto the gash. At first nothing happened, until it hit me like a rampaging truck. The anguish, the fire of the poison filled my body. I could feel the venom crawling through my body like a swarm of spiders biting me. Involuntarily my body begins to shake, then this shake turned into full on thrashing.

I could feel the bones in my body break and start to reform into its new taller form, the muscles in my body contracting and growing in size. My skin felt like it was being shaved off, like it needs to relinquish the fat and the soft skin to produce the marble hard skin vampires have. My face started to feel like it was being crushed and be moved around in different shapes.

I screamed until my lungs were attacked by the pain and eventually just gave up, instead when to whimpering. The pain gained and then suddenly my back arched and an inhumanly growl erupted from my lungs so loud that I could tell the birds flew away.

I heard a gasp from behind me and through my tearing pained eyes I shot a look behind me. Mike was behind me about three feet away from me. He had a five-o-clock shadow and he looked like he was starving himself. He was startled at my speed; he almost jumped back five feet. Though he never looked away from my death stare like he was frozen in pure fear.

Another spasm of pain shot through my body and I growled once again and then heard one of the most unlikely things I think I would have heard from Mike's mouth ever.

"It's almost over, two more days. I'm here for you."

_Mikes POV_

I was about to fall asleep against the tree nearby Bella, when I heard the most terrifying growl. Looking around I saw it was Bella making the sound. And I make the ever-so-quiet gasp that escaped from my mouth. Immediately I saw Bella whip her head in my direction.

Her eyes were glowing dark crimson, like blood held in a light. Her stare was so piercing it held me in my spot, there was something completely different about her. Her whole…dare I say it aura? Was completely different. She, instead of her usual presents, it felt like she had an evil one. The anger and pain in her face just proclaimed her evil stare. She looked completely different already, and its been only about a day.

As I watched her, her face began to soften her stare then her eyes darted around her eye sockets and she growled loud again, only it was more of a roar than a growl. I felt a little remorse and sorrow for her then decided it would be best if I comforted her, whether she liked it or not I could tell she needed someone there to be for her.

"It's almost over, two more days. I'm here for you."

I came close to her, and realized that she wasn't going to fight back, she was too tired to tell me to go away.

"Bella, please get some rest, go to sleep." I begged thinking that might help she may need some more rest for the next few days.

It took a few minutes but finally she closed her eyes, she was still whimpering in pain, and a couple of times she actually started to cry for Edward. She constantly said his name, it was maddening! Though through the night I also heard her say, "Edward, yes I'll marry you." It was a faint whisper but she definally said it. I gaped at her, did this really happen? Did she really get proposed to?

I left her next to the tree and walked toward the end of the clearing, the opposite side where she shook in pain. And I sat down on the wet grass and hugged my knees. Have I really loved a girl who was proposed to? She must really love Edward. Damn why did I do this? I should not have ever talked to Aro.

_Begin flashback _

_Mike was walking toward Bella in the parking lot one sunny day and again asked her on another date. And she again refused to him. _

_Angry he headed off toward his car and drove off toward the woods where he found a trail where he usually walked whenever he was angry. It was like a safe haven to him, where no one could hurt him. _

_He walked this trail for a few hours until he finally cooled off. He was still upset but he realized that he would never be able to be with Bella, she loved Edward. _

_He was about to get up when a pair of cold hard hands out of nowhere reached for his and for a spit second they were there they returned to their owners sides._

"_Whoa man! Jeez, get away from me dude!" Mike said backing away from the pale figure._

"_You love dear Isabella do you?" that question made him stop in his tracks._

_Mike slowly turned toward the man behind him on the trail._

"_How?..." he asked as the pale man approached him._

_Mike found that he almost looked like the Cullen's only he had piercing red eyes instead of their usual yellow color. It disturbed him to know that so many people had the same perfect features like the Cullen's._

"_Mike, I can… persuade Isabella to love you if you wish. Just get her alone with you I can make it just you and her."_

_A short pause, "Who are you? What are you?" Mike asked him._

"_My name is Aro, and Edward Cullen and his family and I are vampires." He said._

_End Flashback _

I glance back at Bella's limp figure beside the tree. She looked utterly tortured, pained, and suffered. I didn't want _this_ to happen, I just wanted to be with Bella, to hold her like what Edward was like to her.

I began to sob in my own demise. It was sad, and selfish for me to do. I hated myself for what I did. To kill Bella's humanity, to destroy her hope of freedom from Aro. I was tricked, and I fell for it.

I looked in my hand and spotted the vial of venom Aro had given me. He said it was the only way for me to be with her, to love her. But I missed my chance of becoming a vampire, like Bella. By the time I inject it into my body Bella would already be changed, and then once she wakes up she would be _very _hungry.

But somehow I never thought that I would run while I had the time, I couldn't bring myself to thinking for me to leave her. I have to wait until she finished her transformation, I have to. I told her that I was going to be right there for her and I will, for her, even if that means getting myself killed in the process.

I got up again and made my way toward the sleeping Bella. She was twitching and she looked liked she was cold. Taking off my jacket I draped it over her shoulders as gently as I could.

Sitting against the tree I fell asleep, next to my crush for the pass two years.

The next day

_Mike's POV_

I wake up to another sunny morning, Bella was still asleep and she still was whispering to herself. Moaning every once and a while she sill looked like she was suffering. After about another hour she woke up with a startling scream from her mouth. She had less than twelve hours left of her transformation, and twelve more hours left of my humanity and my life. Strangely I wasn't scared, I just worried about Bella. Is this what love is? Not to fancy someone but to cherish her? Is this what people are talking about when they fall in love? Saying they haven't felt anything like this, is that cherishing not loving?

I started to get really hungry, I thought for a while thinking how I'm going to get nourishment. Well I'm no botanist, so I decided that mushrooms weren't the best idea. I got up from my sleeping spot and wondered toward a nearby creek I spotted not too far from the clearing and began to drink deeply.

Spotting a bush across the stream I saw a small wild berry bush, it looked delicious, and it wasn't poisonous.

Crossing the shallow stream I made my way to the berry rich bush and began to eat eagerly. Eating berries along weren't very good but in the current situation it was a blessing from god.

Taking my fill I made my way back toward the small clearing where I heard the cries of Bella increase. I ran back to her to see that her cries are getting frantic, louder than ever before. I looked up toward the sun, it was almost twilight, within a couple hours Bella would be a vampire.

_Bella's POV_

I could feel the pain increase to heights never reached, it was horrible. My eyes begin to see darkness in the corners slowly covering my full vision. My heart was beating ever so slowly, I knew I was dieing. Before I went completely went blind I look to my side to see Mike at my side.

Carefully I reach my hand out to him and grab his shirt, and gently I pull him closer just in front of my face, then I lean into his ear and I whispered, "Run." Then I went blind then felt my heart die like the rest of my body…


	5. Chase

_Author's Note: Well here's the fourth chappie hope you like it as much as I do._

I don't own twilight… lucky her.

Chase

_Mike's POV_

"Run." she whispered in my ear before she finally blacked out. This was it, the final stage of transformation, the stopping of the heart. Aro told me that is was one of the most painful experiences.

I stare down at her when she woke up with a start and screamed as loud as she could, she almost burst my ear drums. I stare down in disbelief, she was _dieing. _The girl I loved was dieing before my eyes, and it was my fault.

I could see the life drain from her eyes, her skin changing from her once lustful glow to a pale color. Then it stopped, as quickly as it came it left, the screaming stopped and the thrashing stopped.

Ever so slowly she got up, ripping the ropes tying her to the tree. Once she got up I could finally see the outcome of the transformation, she was a lot taller, almost as tall as I was. She now had a nice figure, but I could tell there wasn't a ounce of fat on her, all of it was muscle. Her nails have grown to long claws, black and hard as diamonds. But the thing that stood out to me more than anything was her face. It looked completely different, instead of her usual heart shaped face, she had a more angled, feline looking shape making her look like a predator. She once brown hair turned black, but to my surprise actually really, really dark crimson, the shine on her hair was dark red. Her eyes were wider and more snake looking and the deepest red ever, more red than Aro.

She looked more beautiful than anyone I have ever seen, though she had more than a cruel beauty than anything else, like she would kill you in any second, which is true for my situation.

I heard the wind pick up from behind me and plow toward Bella, carrying my sent with it. Once the smell hit her she snapped her head up in my direction, with a killing glare in her eyes. This was it, I knew that this was going to happen, for Bella was going to kill me once she noticed I was there.

I stared at her then she sprinted at me quicker than I imagined, I didn't even see her some at me but immediately I saw her in front of me thrusting her hand to my throat and lifting me up in the air barely any air left in my lungs left for breathing.

A snarl escaped her mouth baring her white gleaming teeth, already leaking venom. She was hungry and I was the closest thing to food to her and I was weak compared to her. To my surprise her eyes softened, her death glare wiped away as she set me down on the ground. "Mike…" she said as she started to back away from me, her voice was smooth as velvet. Her face looked like she was trying so hard to just move further and further away from me. The temptation was so hard for her, but it looked like she was prevailing.

She was about to turn and run into the woods when her head perks up the other direction, she was hearing something. Then a growl emitted from her lungs, out of no where Aro came into the clearing and spotted Bella.

"You look wonderful! I always knew you be a great vampire. Mrs. Swann please come hear and let me look at you." He said putting his arms out in a father- like gesture. But Bella didn't move an inch.

Ever so quickly five other vampires came out of the woods and grabbed Bella holding her down, Bella might have been strong but was no match for five male vampires. She struggled as Aro moved closer to her, "Bella, finally I get to have a vampire who possessed powers as a human! Imagine the powers you have as a vampire! You would be a great servant to the Voltri." He said motioning the other vampires holding Bella to follow.

"Mike I see didn't change, well its ok. Just follow us back to Italy, where you could be with Bella forever! Besides you know too much about vampires and our race so you have no choice." said Aro as if it meant nothing to me.

Then appeared some vampires behind me threatening me to force me to come, "Yea, yea I'm coming don't get your fangs in a knot." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Where's Edward!? I want Edward! Take me to HIM!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"Isabella calm down you'll see your dear Edward eventually, in couple of decades of course." Bella's face couldn't have been more upset, she began to sob dry tears. All the vampires were now just holding her up off the ground, each of them holding a part of her body.

I was listening in on the whole thing, it was so sad. She couldn't see Edward, for twenty years! This has gotten way out of hand…

_Edward's POV_

_Alice where is she now_? I asked for the twenty-third time that hour.

_She's still in that clearing… Edward she's in the middle of her change! _She gasped suddenly.

_WHAT?! _I bellowed mentally.

_Hold one second, let me try to see better…she in the middle of the clearing, she's tied up to a tree only in her underwear and bra. She's screaming on the top of her lungs and…Mike Newton? How the hell did he get there? Oh God, Edward we must find her! _Alice said as she worried almost as much as I did.

I stop in my tracks and fall to my knees in the middle of the woods and began to sob dry tears. My Bella, my poor Bella! She's going to be a vampire by the time I see her. What was Mike doing there? That human better not even touch my Bella!

I slowly get up and sprint toward the clearing where my Bella was supposed to be held only to be the only one in the clearing. I scan the trees to see the ropes that held Bella down, wind swept onto my face and then I smelled it, blood. I rush over to the scene and stared in disbelief.

A knife, an empty vial, a vial full of venom, thick ropes that were pulled apart, and a pool of blood beside the knife, I bent down and picked up the knife, it wreaked Mike Newton. Rage enveloped me and I roared in anger. I'm going to kill Mike even if it's the last thing I do.

_Edward! It's the Voltri, they took Mike and Bella to the airport. We'll meet you there. _Warned Alice.

_I'll be there _I said sprinting back to the car.

I get in my car and I slam on the gas, causing a small dent in the metal behind it.

_Bella I'm coming…_


	6. Author's Note: MUST READ!

Authors Note: I need more reviews! I'll work on the sixth chappie if I get three more reviews! Sorry I'm kind of greedy but I still want more reviews! And one person cant review me three times, it has to be different people!

Love Ya,

- Octavia Deveraux ♫♪


	7. Realization

_Authors Note: I'm soooooo sorry that I couldn't update just a little faster. Sorry ppl! Ohh! I love you guys, after my author's note I got I received 4 reviews! I'm so proud of you! Ok enough of the motherly talk, time for my story…p.s. review me if you want to guess Bella's powers! It's all up here in the noggin!_

_Love,_

_Octavia Deveraux ♫♪_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I don't own twilight_

_So please don't sue!_

**Realization**

_Edward's POV _

I couldn't let my anger interrupt my driving, I had to get Bella, and only Bella. I was driving over 120 miles per hour and franticly swerving across 4 lanes. I knew exactly what the Voltri wanted in Bella, they wanted her for her power.

I always knew that Bella was unusual but I never thought that the Voltri would kidnap her and change her for it. She was being enslaved by vampires for their own bidding. I will not let this happen.

I swerve onto the next lane to get onto the exit to the small airport.

I slam on the brakes and parked right in the middle of the road, and didn't even bother turning off the car, I just sprinted vampire speed inside the airport into the international terminal.

The place reeked vampires, I was surprised not to see any dead humans, they must have just recently hunted.

As I looked I got a feeling in the bottom of my stomach that it was too late, that I couldn't save my angel. I couldn't handle it, I started to run a little too fast than a human should be running and caught a strong trail of Bella's scent. I train my head in the direction of the scent and through the window I see a lone plane, all black and isolated on the runway. And there, me looking out of the large window I first saw my Bella, as a vampire.

She was more beautiful anyone I have ever seen, she was so majestic, graceful, and stunning. She was way more beautiful than Rosalie, Alice, or Esme combined. Though, she looked completely different, her once heart face now more feline, more predator looking.

She was being held down by five vampires dragging her to the plane she vigorously fighting them off, growling and baring her teeth at them. It was so foreign for me to see her like this, usually she was this kind caring person but, now I see a totally different side of her, I could tell she was scared.

I run through the terminal vampire speed, I knew no one could see me, I was running too fast then I located the closest door leading to the outside, and bashed through the glass door. I ran onto the runway and sprinted toward the plane.

_Bella's POV_

Aro led me toward the plane that would lead me away from my home forever, and away from my one and only love. I started to struggle even more as they were about to pull me into the plane. I was snarling, biting, and spitting, anything I could do to get away from them.

The wind picked up and I smelled my love, Edward. I could actually _see_ him running, that was a first, but I was too busy to shout out his name. I started to thrash and throw punches at people, but there were too many people.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach; something was welling inside me, ready to get out. I continued to fight but to no advantage. I look over the shoulder of one of my guards and say Edward trying to get to me, I reached my hand out to him, "EDWARD!" I screamed.

The lump in my stomach began to expand faster than I thought, then filled my body with white hot power, it didn't hurt but it made me feel energized. I reached again to Edward and this time the power started to radiate from it, I thrusted my hand in the face of one of the vampire guards, focusing the power into my fingers and out the end. At first nothing happened, but then he started to scream a blood curdling bellow. He backed away from me and then I noticed that blue flames were shooting out of my hand. Quickly releasing the power I ran to Edward, who was now open from any guards.

"Edward…" I sobbed dry tears in his hard chest.

"Its ok, I'm right here." He cooed into my ear.

"Isabella! That was absolutely amazing! Dear I hope that Felix is alright." Cheered Aro.

This time it wasn't Edward who growled, it was me.

"Don't ever come near me again Aro! Leave me be!" I screamed at him, hoping something got through his dead head.

"But Bella, your place is the Voltri. Your way better than the Cullen's family." He insisted.

"I will never be better than the Cullen's, there my family, I want to be with them." I said to him looking up at Edward with sad eyes.

In the background I heard some more people coming, I smelled them, my family. I could tell all five of them came, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice. I was overjoyed my family was here, I almost turned around and hugged them all, even Rosalie.

We out numbered (by vampire) them by now and now I felt that I could really get out of this alive. Then Edward spoke, "Leave us alone, we have nothing to do with you." He said confidently.

Aro didn't seem like he was going to give up but then he turned to the plane and then shouted back, "Very well…Isabella I do know I don't have to force you, you'll come to me someday, without my consent." He said and then motioned for everyone to get on the plane. "Mike you don't have to come with us, though if your not changed by the time Mrs. Swann comes to us then we'll kill you." And then he entered the plane and closed the hatch. Leaving Mike in the middle of the runway.

Next to me I could feel Edward stiffen, and then I saw him growl at Mike and slowly walk toward him, then I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Bella what are you doing? He changed you by cutting you and injecting venom! He deserves to _die_!" he said, and at the last word he whipped his head at Mike glaring at him.

"I know no one is going to change him by the time the I go to the Voltri, ok so they'll kill him." I said with no emotion.

"Bella…your not thinking about joining them are you?" Edward said as he gently grabbed my hands and held them in front of us.

"That's my point Edward; I'm not going to join them so that means they will kill him eventually." I said smiling at him, thinking I could dazzle him like he always done with me.

"…ok" he finally said looking into my eyes. _Yes I finally dazzled him! Bella-1 Edward-1,000. _Ok_, I have the rest of eternity to catch up._

"Mike go home before I change my mind on letting Edward here kill you." I hissed.

Mike took one last look at me and ran toward the door Edward broke through, and disappeared into the terminal.

"I'm surprised no Human saw this." Alice inquired right after Mike left.

"Well lets not take a chance and lets get out of here." Edward said as he took my hand and walked out of the runway…


	8. Author's Note: MUST READ! AMY READ!

Authors note: **MUST READ!** I wont be posting very many of these, but I have to say what I have to say. August is one of my most busiest months of the year for me and I won't be posting very much, especially this week. There are something's I need to take care of before I update.

My mom and I are remodeling my bathroom and my room so my mom is schlepping me to stores from home depot, to the nearest tile store.

I have to get ready for august 7 (no not for the premiere of eclipse) its like a before school meeting, or something I don't know! Though I have to get a haircut, let my hair sit out in the sun, heck maybe get a tan (or just get rid of my farmers tan atleast)

my birthday is coming up and I need to plan the party…August 13. turning 14!

I NEED to go shopping.

get the book eclipse

lose a wee bit of weight.. oh like 3-5 pounds jeez, I sound so shallow!

walk my poor dogs

apologize to my friend Amy (this wouldn't have happened if you didn't speak your mind) though I guess I am spoiled.

update my iPod

set up some tennis matches

get to church! Which I'm going to right after I finish this letter.

GET SOME SLEEP

eta eta eta eta….

If I have any time to update between these events I'll try my best. So today no story, sorry people but I have to get ready for school and other events. Don't give up on me! I love you guys so much! Keep me tabbed!


	9. what has become of me?

_Authors note: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! AHHHHHHH! I finished the eclipse book on the 7__th__ and I loved it! I couldn't believe what happens. I can't wait for __Breaking Dawn __the fourth book of the series! Edward is sooooo HOT in this book. Tell me if you read the book and give it a rating 1-10 k?_

What has become of me?

Ever since that day at the airport I couldn't get my mind around my depression, it's been a week since my change and I didn't show my face to anyone, I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. Edward was threatening to knock down the door before I finally let him in. He look more worried then upset, though I couldn't look into his eyes, I knew my life has taken a turn for the worst. He sat down on the couch of the guest bedroom and eyed me expecting something. I looked down at the ground hoping he wouldn't see my beautiful face.

I felt pressure under my chin as he made me look at him, I almost shied away, but this is the man I loved and if I were human would jump in front of a bullet for. He looked too perfect with his liquid golden eyes staring into my ruby red ones.

I couldn't even believe that he would even look at me, I couldn't believe that I was turned into a vampire, and I wasn't around my family. I was in the middle of the woods, half naked, and was in the middle of the pain for three days. And after that I was kidnapped by five other full grown vampires for slavery. I couldn't handle the looks on my families faces, they were too worried. I didn't want them to be worried about me, I just wanted for them to love me and that is all, not have to go out of there way and save me.

"Bella…" Edward said in his most calm voice he could imagine.

"I'm sorry, I should have left this room sooner, and I must have offended you guys." I said hoping to ease the silence.

"You did nothing wrong, I just hope that you could forgive me though." He said leaning into my ear.

"What did you do wrong?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella is this how you would have acted if I turned you?" he asked sorrow filling his wondrous eyes.

I didn't answer at first, thinking of the words that would explain why I felt this way. I didn't want to be a vampire if Edward didn't change me, it was like I ruined the whole idea of being a vampire.

I couldn't believe my luck, I was turned, which is what I wanted, but I wanted it to be Edward. I wanted Edward's venom running through my veins, not some mystery venom. I didn't feel right, I felt like an abomination.

"No Edward, I would have liked it. To see that you changed me would have felt more like a blessing than a violation of my being." I said with absolutely no emotion. But I did look up at him with my own self-pity.

"Oh Bella!" he said immediately wrapping his arms around my small figure. Feeling the pressure of the hug through the threads of Edward's blanket that he keeps on his couch in his room.

We sat there for a while, and then Edward looked at me and then said, "Do you want to know how beautiful you look?" I smiled in what felt like decades.

I nodded and got up and made my way toward the bathroom, if I were alive my dead heart would be throwing itself against my ribs. I knew I would look more like the Cullens, perfect features, big eyes, and rock hard marble skin. I couldn't help but notice that I actually was excited on what I was going to look like.

I turn the corner into my bathroom and closed my eyes, and didn't look into the mirror just yet. I felt Edward reach his cold hard- "Your not cold! Or hard!" I exclaimed. Looking at his arms, feeling them, and feeling the temperature.

"Well, since were now the same temperature I feel the same to you, and since you're a thousand times stronger now you could bend and feel my skin as if it were real human skin." He said kissing my neck.

"Oh." I said thinking about how different and better my relationship would be with Edward, how I could feel him as if we were both human.

I close my eyes again, scared on what I was going to look like.

"Oh Bella, open your eyes you look so AMAZING!" he exclaimed, and then I opened my eyes.

I wasn't amazing, I was other worldly. I didn't look like Bella anymore, I looked like a completely different person. My hair wasn't that chocolate brown anymore, it was black but in the shine it was deep red, cascading down my back. (in my profile!) It had big curls, and accentuated my face. My face had a feline, snake, predator look. Eyes slightly bigger but, were stretched where I could see slightly better. It made my cheek bones higher than they originally were. My eyes were of course red but, they weren't the normal red, instead of the usual blood red, they were almost purple (eye color in my profile).

Finally I looked down to my body, and I could tell Edward smirked as I looked at my curves. Though I didn't want to ruin my moment, I had CURVES! I used to have a boyish figure, now I could actually beat Rosalie in a beauty contest! I definally got taller by about 3 inches, now I was the perfect height for Edward, now I didn't have to go on my tippy toes just to kiss Edward, I was just shorter than him about three inches. I looked perfect, yet unique at the same time.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"Told you so." He said as he took my hand and pulled me into the room toward the door. He was pulling me into the hallway toward the grand staircase. I knew he was going to take me to his family. No, wait _my_ family now. But that got me thinking, I was away from home, away from Charlie for a week and a half. I hope he didn't think I was dead. That got me hyperventilating, where is Charlie? Is he ok? Does he think I'm dead?

Once we hit the staircase Edward noticed my panic. He took my shoulders and made me look at me again. "Bella, what is it?" he asked.

"Charlie…" I whispered. Edward seemed to noticed my problem.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He paused for a second. Then he said, "After you changed, Emmet and Alice went to the place you changed and made it look like you were attacked by a bear. So once they found out you were missing they went out for a search, then they saw the traces of blood in tree barks and then discovered that it was yours." He said coming up for a comforting hug.

"Who found my blood?" I asked weakly.

"Jacob, though he could smell the traces of an alien vampire, so he thought it was a lone vampire who didn't follow by our rules." He answered.

"They went to your funeral two days ago." Edward said sorrowfully. Hugging me closer.

"They?" I asked.

"The family, I couldn't go. It would have been too real for me." Edward looked at me, a weird expression on his face, sort of like he was trying so hard not to remember the time we weren't together.

"Come on Alice is going to break down the staircase if we don't come down in the next 3 secconds."

_Authors note: SSSSS00000000000000000000000000 sorry I didn't update in soooo long!!!!!! Well today is my birthday!!! August 13! Ok don't hate me!_


	10. Chapter 10

LAST AUTHORS NOTE: well i lost the urge to write any more of this fanfiction so i decided to terminate the upcomming chapters the the following reasons:

1. i dont feel like continueing this story, i messed up the plot from what i originally wanted to go forth on.

2. some of my friends found out it who i was and i cant write some of the things i was originally planning on writing for fears of being "made fun of" cough cough...AMy BONDS no offence to my friends its just that i feel better writing when i dont have someone i know, knowing my personal feelings.

3. dont want bella a vampire- so i'm going to be nice and write the rest of the story in a few paragraphs...

bella cant control her powers(wind, fire, darkness the dead mostly , light, water, and earth) and is hurting her family members.

she goes to aro, and he never revealed his power over bella. he has the power to control her and her powers.

she was under the spell of aro for about 200 years then finally decided that it was time to control over the human race.

he uses bella to kill all the major leaders in the world and then replaces them with members of the volturi.

aro becomes the ruler of the earth and bella is there one person army.

one night while bella wasnt under his control she sneeked out of the white house (where the new volterra is) and went to find edward.

she found him in argintina...

she apologized and rebelled against aro...so on so on.

ok so bella gets the chance where she could kill aro, she takes the chance and kills him.

though, after she killed him she fell to the ground shaking in pain and died.

edward is devistated, but he finds out later that aro attached part of her soul onto his by being the one who used his venom on her to change her.

edward realizes that vampires have souls and then finally accepts that hes a vampire and not a monster...THE END

dont be too mad at me...I love you guys...good bye


End file.
